


Dripping

by XxBobbysocks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gags, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBobbysocks/pseuds/XxBobbysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So found this on an old USB. Apparently i did not have spell checker in 2011! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading</p>
<p>Barróga agus Póga</p>
<p>Bobbysocks xxx</p></blockquote>





	Dripping

It had occurred to Seaver that getting involved with her co worker and mentor was not a good idea.

Allowing herself to be tied up, blindfolded and gagged.

Well that was just plain stupid.

Emily gazed down on the young girl allowing a small chuckle to escape when Seaver tugged experimentally at the bonds binding her arms to separate posts of the bed well aware from the many times they had played this game there was no chance of Ashley escaping

Ashley was well aware of this as well.

Seaver froze at the sound of her secret lover which was followed by a gasp when she felt the bed dip as a body settled on top of her, legs either side and a warm breath on her ear.

"Look at you spread all lovely for me".

Ashley let out a moan muffled by the gag as a finger ghosted over the bound girl's oversensitive clit. With a quick nibble on her victim's ear, Prentiss made her way over to the bedside table where a number of candles had been burning nicely for the last five minutes.

Picking one up, she let the piping hot wax drip over her fingers, shuddering at the slight burn before the wax quickly hardened.

The thought of the red wax over the agents pale skin went straight to Emily's arousal as she made her way over to the bed where her prey lay helpless.

Seaver felt hands move down her face, delicately removing the gag. A thumb traced her lips, wet from attempting to talk with her mouth stuffed. A soft kiss was placed but when Ashley tried to go further, said lips moved away.

'I want to hear every single scream".

Ashley didn't know what to expect. She had thought she had prepared herself physically and mentally for anything that could happen.

Then the first bit of wax hit her thigh.

A scream left her lips before Seaver even registered what had happened. All she should feel was the quick sensation of burning and the hardening on her leg. A finger tip lingered around the dried wax before scraping it off, another moan leaving her mouth as soft lips kissed the spot where the wax had previously been.

"You are so beautiful like this".

Ashley turned her head towards where the voice had come from, completely unprepared for another drop trailing on her stomach.

"Your body all open"

Her body actually lifted off the bed the the piercing hot wax layering her breasts and hardened nipples.

"Not hidden away like at work".

Her entire body was buzzing with anticipation, waiting for where the next drop was going to hit. The sensations running through her body were addictive. She wanted the pain to stop but it felt so good.

Prentiss stopped for a moment to look down on her artwork. The red wax contrasting beautifully on pale skin. Her chest as she took in deep breaths, nipples pointed and begging to be nibbled on, her clit begging to be rubbed..

"You are so beautiful".

Seaver actually screamed as the boiling liquid made contact with her buzzing clit. The searing pain gave way to something amazing. Unbelievable pounding pleasure that came as quick as it went.

That left Ashley almost empty.

"What do you want".

Ashley looked towards the voice unaware she had spoken out loud. Suddenly she could see. The blindfold had been removed and her captors face came into vision. Ashley wanted to be free of her bonds.

To grab Emily's hair.

To kiss Emily's lips.

To push Emily's fingers into her wet dripping pussy.

"More", moaned Seaver, tugging at her bonds in hope of getting free. Emily smiled seating herself comfortable on top of Ashley, her cunt comfortably against Seaver's bare stomach.

"You want more". Ashley suddenly shivered, Emily's voice had taken a dangerous twist. Like at the office when Prentiss had handed her her apartment keys and told her to be ready.

"Do you want my fingers". Said fingers began to trail down, pressing gently on her soft hairless lips.

"Perhaps my tongue". A slight lick and nibble could be felt on Seavers breasts making her pant.

"Maybe something harder", and like magic the red candle, now blown out appeared in Emily's hand. The thought of such a hard big object pushing up Ashley's tight little pussy made the young girl moan.

Placing the candle at her entrance, Emily placed her lips on Seavers, a mind blowing kiss that lasted a few minutes before whispering "You sure this is what you want".

All Seaver could do was pant and nod her head.

Then it was inside her. Pushed in before Ashley could register what happened. A long moan escaped shooting down Emily's every nerve.

"You're such a little slut".

Another scream from Ashley. Her hips thrusting to meet Emily's every push.

"But you're my slut"

Ashley let out a moan, the words getting her off as much as the candle inside her.

She never felt as dirty as she did right now. Bits of wax sticking to every part of her body, bits flicking off as she moved. An ordinary candle was going to make her cum.

"All mine".

Right now.

A final scream could be heard as the candle trust into her one last time, hitting the sweet spot inside her that Emily knew so well. Ashley collapsed back, head hitting the backboard but she barely felt it. Trying to regain her breath, she barely Emily slide up her body, kissing and removing particles of wax from her body before reaching her lips giving her a soft gentle kiss.

Smiling at the gentle treatment, Ashley returned the kiss.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned next time".

Emily chuckled kissing her temple. "Just you wait and see"

**Author's Note:**

> So found this on an old USB. Apparently i did not have spell checker in 2011! 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Barróga agus Póga
> 
> Bobbysocks xxx


End file.
